


Обещание

by LadyBacchante



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Humor, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Но Тор знал, что скоро наступит рассвет, а солнце, вернувшись, снова засияет ярко. Потому что он собирался всё исправить. Потому что ему кое-кто обещал.





	Обещание

* * *

 

 

— Так и будешь дуться?  
  
Ещё больше помрачнев, Тор положил своё новое оружие на стол, но даже тяжелый стук металла и дерева не заглушили до боли знакомый, слегка язвительный голос, доносящийся из-за спины.  
  
— Ну признай, — он не собирался сдаваться, — сработало ведь.  
  
Тор мог чувствовать плутовскую улыбку, сквозящую в этих словах, и морщина между его бровей сама по себе разгладилась.  
  
— Вот уж нет.  
  
Разминая затёкшие от рукояти пальцы, Тор неторопливо повернулся, чтобы обнаружить перед собой Локи, прислонившегося к панорамному окну и дерзко ухмыляющегося краем рта. Его потрёпанные доспехи щеголяли потёртостями, а на лице виднелись последствия их общего проигрыша — грязные царапины, синяки, засохшая кровь. Взгляд Тора невольно упал на шею Локи: он запомнил, какой неестественно искривленной она была совсем недавно, но сейчас его брат выглядел вполне невредимым.  
  
— План был ужасный, — Тор, подражая Локи, скрестил руки на груди, чем заслужил яркую усмешку. — Ничего не сработало.  
  
— Сработало и на отлично, — возразил он мягко. — Да брось, братец. Мне не впервой. Одним разом больше, одним меньше — какая разница, — Локи наклонил голову в одну сторону, потом в другую, как будто разминая мышцы, и поморщился: — Шея, конечно, побаливает, но зато взгляни, какую силу ты обрел. — Его сузившиеся глаза обратились к секире. — Новая игрушка впечатляет — вся мощь радужного моста в одном орудии. Подходящая замена Мьёльниру.  
  
— Мне она не нужна, — хрипло ответил Тор. — Ты сам знаешь.  
  
Локи слегка кивнул, будто отдавая должное его благородству.  
  
— Речи достойнейшего. Отец бы гордился.  
  
— Тобой тоже. Сегодня он бы тоже гордился тобой, Локи.  
  
Это было мимолетное изменение в его взгляде — от насмешки к беззащитности, затем к испугу — а потом Локи снова поспешно растянул губы в широкой улыбке, и наваждение пропало, как одна из его былых искусных иллюзий.  
  
— За сим приобретения не кончились? Вижу, енот достал тебе новый глаз. Должен признать, карий цвет неплохо смотрится.  
  
— Енот? Ты про кролика, что ли?  
  
Локи вопросительно поднял одну бровь.  
  
— Брат, тебя ожидает сюрприз, — он посерьёзнел. — Есть вести от Валькирии?  
  
Тор покачал головой.  
  
— Никаких. Она и Корг могли пережить взрыв корабля, как и я, но пока… — его голос упал. — Пока ничего. Не хочу тешить себя пустыми надеждами.  
  
Локи опустил взгляд и пробежался языком по потрескавшимся губам.  
  
— Понимаю. Всё разрушено. Царь без царства. Без семьи — или того, что можно было ею назвать. Без возлюбленной. Соратники и друзья сражены или разбиты скорбью, — он пронзительно взглянул прямо на Тора. — Совсем один.  
  
— Не один. Ты ведь здесь.  
  
Какое-то время они просто смотрели друг на друга, затем Локи, отвернувшись, громко фыркнул.  
  
— Увы, не во плоти на сей раз. Что будешь теперь делать?  
  
— А что бы ты сделал на моём месте?  
  
Тор подошёл ближе к окну, глядя на брата, а не на обезображенные битвой земли Ваканды. Хотя бы на одно мгновение он хотел представить, что всё происходит по-настоящему, взаправду — они оба здесь, живые. Полные решимости сражаться бок о бок за то, что им было дороже всего.  
  
Так ведь могло быть.  
  
— Что бы я сделал на твоём месте? — Локи хотел было засмеяться, но из его горла вырвалось лишь что-то среднее между стоном и смешком. Он пожал плечами: — Нашёл бы самую тёмную и далекую дыру во Вселенной, а потом благоразумно затаился там до лучших времён.  
  
— Безумный Титан — напасть, от которой нигде не скрыться. Знаю, ты бы так не поступил.  
  
— И был бы дураком, — Локи хмыкнул. — Таким, как ты.  
  
— Наконец ты это признал.  
  
— О да. Смерть открывает глаза на многое. Но всё-таки не рекомендую.  
  
Тор не знал, сколько ещё это продлится. Видение отца, которое пришло к нему, когда он оказался в руках Хелы, было ясным, но кратковременным. Локи же он видел размыто, как сквозь пелену светящегося проливного дождя, который вдруг застигает тебя в летний солнечный день.  
  
Его брат казался таким живым. И он был, подумал Тор. И он ещё будет.  
  
— Ты не должен был, — вырвалось у него. — Вот зачем ты отдал ему Тессеракт?  
  
На сей раз Локи всё же рассмеялся — прерывисто, как бы через силу, но очень знакомо, и у Тора в горле появился ком.  
  
— Не сделал бы, если б ты страдал молча. Твои вопли действовали на нервы.  
  
Они оба знали, что это далеко от правды.  
  
— Я обязан тебе жизнью.  
  
— Наконец ты это признал, — в тон ему ответил Локи, чуть дразня.  
  
Тор всё смотрел на него, пытаясь выискать хоть один намёк. Ничего не кончено. Это можно исправить. Одним разом больше, одним меньше — Локи всегда возвращался.  _Всегда_.  
  
Словно читая его мысли, Локи одарил брата нагловатым таинственным оскалом, а потом обернулся к окну.  
  
— Неплохое зрелище.  
  
Может, он хотел полюбоваться своим последним закатом, или, может, ему просто не хотелось смотреть, как предательская влага стекает по щекам Тора. С Локи никогда нельзя было сказать наверняка.  
  
Тора это утешало.  
  
Они стояли рядом, плечом к плечу, глядя в одном направлении.  
  
— Вот что я сделаю, — Тор услышал себя словно бы издалека. — Я всё исправлю. Я верну тебя обратно.  
  
— Я знаю, — ухмылка Локи отразилась в стекле. — Потому я это и сделал. Могучий Тор стал ещё могучее, а у доблестных Мстителей появилась надежда. И всё благодаря кому, а?  
  
Тор закрыл рот ладонью, и Локи прицокнул языком.  
  
— Ну, братец, вытри слёзы, а то кролик увидит и станет злословить.  
  
— Он… он мог бы с тобой посоперничать.  
  
— Будет держать тебя в форме, — ответил Локи весело. —  _До моего возвращения_.  
  
Они замолчали. Всё было сказано.  
  
Еще несколько секунд Тор чувствовал тепло у своего левого плеча — тепло чьего-то тела или солнца, он не знал. Потом оно ушло. Как и знакомое отражение в стекле.  
  
Время будто замедлилось. Оранжево-алое светило опускалось неспешно, словно понимая, что после заката скорбь тех, кто остался сегодня в живых, углубится.  
  
Так оно и будет. Но Тор знал, что скоро наступит рассвет, а солнце, вернувшись, снова засияет ярко.  
  
Потому что он собирался всё исправить.  
  
Потому что ему кое-кто обещал.  
  
И потому что он поверил.

 

 

 


End file.
